Party Like A Sugar Rush Racer!- Birthday Celebrations!
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Join Leigh Lemondrop as she follows the preparations and celebrations for all the racers' birthdays. You're invited!
1. Introduction

Hello, I am Leigh Lemondrop. You may know me as the headmistress of Sugar Rush Racing Academy. But I am also the host of "Party Like A Sugar Rush Racer!" We will be following the racers on their birthdays to see how they celebrate, and you, the reader, will get a glimpse of how the Sugar Rush Racers celebrate their birthdays. We hope you will be here to see it all!

This is Leigh Lemondrop, signing off!


	2. Chapter 1- Best Birthdays Ever!

Hello, everyone, this is Leigh Lemondrop. And welcome to "Party Like A Sugar Rush Racer!" Before I go around asking what the racers want to do for their birthdays this year, I thought I would ask them what the best birthday ever was for them. So, we'll start with Adorabeezle Winterpop, the winter-themed racer.

* * *

Adorabeezle Winterpop: Well, if you're asking what my best birthday ever was, it would have to be my seventh birthday, long before us racers were old enough to be on the track. My party was at the Ice Cream Mountains, and we went ice skating and skiing, and we went snowboarding as well. There was ice cream cake and I got new skates that year. That was my best birthday ever!

* * *

All right, Miss Winterpop! Let's hear from all your fellow racers. The question is: What was your best birthday ever?

Minty Zaki: Well...my 7th, no doubt about it! I had a gymnastics party, a make-your-own-sundae bar, and of course, I had a chocolate cake with green frosting and sprinkles all over it, with a gymnastics theme!

Swizzle Malarkey: You asked, Miss Lemondrop! My best birthday ever was my 8th birthday party: It was a bowling party with candy swirl bowling balls, candy bowling pins, and awesome lighting. There was a big cake, lots of chocolate pizza and marshmallow burgers, loads of sour gummy fries and chocolate dipped peanuts, and lots of fruit punch and soda to drink. I wished to be the best racer ever over all 8 candles on my cake, and all my friends agreed (I still am the best to this day). After the party, my mom took a group picture outside the bowling alley (She was taking a picture of my friends Rancis, Gloyd, Taffyta, and Vanellope for my 8th birthday scrapbook, but I jumped in doing my signature "bunny ears on each hand" pose, and she took the picture. This has always been my favorite memory and no birthday I've ever had has EVER topped this one.

Jubileena Bing-Bing: My 9th Birthday, Miss Lemondrop! We had a baking party and made cookies, pies, cupcakes, and cherry cobbler. All my friends decorated my birthday cake, and we got to play games after we ate the cake. One of the coolest gifts I got that year was was a cherry red racing jacket from Candlehead. This was before we started our racing careers.

Gloyd Orangeboar- Oh, that's easy! My 6th birthday! We went to a mellowcreme pumpkin patch and then had cake that looked like a haunted house with chocolate skeletons inside. We did wear costumes that year, and I was dressed like a zombie. I also met my best friend, Swizzle, that year and he got me a soccer ball with pumpkins on it.

Taffyta Muttonfudge- That would have to be my 6th birthday. My mom went all out for my party, and everything was sparkly and pink, and there were lollipops everywhere! I met my best friend, Candlehead, that year, and she made me a cupcake cake in the shape of a lollipop, which I liked.

Candlehead- Oh, am I on? Okay, ummmmm, my best birthday was my 8th birthday. I got to make my OWN cake as a baker-in-training, and my friends helped decorate it! Then I got some great gifts after eating that cake! Mmmmmm...cake...*gazes up at her candle*

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Well, if I had to tell what my best birthday EVER was, it would have to be my 7th birthday. The day started with me having peanut butter cup pancakes with chocolate syrup, which is what I always have on my birthday to this day. Then I got dressed in my best clothes, and had my picture taken professionally at the photo studio. Afterwards, I admired myself until my party, which was at a pottery-painting place. It was worth the mess on my clothes afterwards, and then we had Reese's Peanut Butter Cup ice cream cake and chocolate-frosted cookie pizza along with cream soda and fruit punch. My friends Gloyd and Swizzle got to stay over that night, and we had an awesome time together!

Snowanna Rainbeau: Well, it was my 9th birthday at the dance studio, where I learned different dances and got a mix CD of my favorite disco music.

Crumbelina Di Caramello: My 8th Birthday, where I had a massive chocolate-caramel cake, a carnival in the backyard, and of course, all my friends were there!

Vanellope Von Schweetz- As the president, I've had some pretty "sweet" birthdays, but my best one would have to be my 9th, where Stinkbrain, Hammer Time, and Sargeant Kills-A-Lot came to Sugar Rush and surprised me with mint chocolate chip ice cream cake and gifts. And that year, I got a tool belt in my size, A Hero's Duty suit in my size (with a real plasma gun), and a customized racing helmet with swirls of colored icing and such. You'd probably guess who gave me what.

Barry Bubblestein- Oh, you went there. My 9th, simple. Me and my sister share birthdays, so we had a joint party. Combining pink &amp; blue decorations, a huge bubblegum ice cream cake, and gaming-themed party supplies everywhere. I was into Mega Man, and she was into anything pink. We both got racing games that year to sharpen our racing skills.

Presley Peppermint- Oooooooh, that's easy! My 10th! Gloydie was there, and we played games, and we had peppermint cake with Gloyd on it! Awesome!

* * *

And there you have it. Their best birthdays ever. Soon, I will be posting the birthdays of all these racers! Keep it sweet!


End file.
